


A Reputation To Uphold

by z_z_z_the_non_binary_queen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: :D, Go Easy On Me, M/M, SO, have fun kiddos~, if tumblr is still a thing when you read this, oh boy, please and thanks, this is my first work ever, you can find me on tumblr as @zuwritesstuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_z_z_the_non_binary_queen/pseuds/z_z_z_the_non_binary_queen
Summary: Virgil has a goddamn reputation to uphold, but Roman is making that seriously hard to keep up.





	A Reputation To Uphold

“ Virge. Are you- do you see this??? ”

“ Yes Pat, I-”

“ Logan. Just. Sang. ”

Virgil glanced over at Patton. His eyes were shining, a faint blush over his cheeks. Definitely a crush. He looked like the personification of his feelings when Ro sa- wait, no.

“  LOGAN JUST SANG VIRGIL, IT WAS AMAZING I LO- I, um, ” Patton fidgeted with his cat hoodie. “ His voice is very nice…”

“ You can say it.”

“ I THINK I’M IN LOVE VIRGE!!” Virgil let out a small grin. Of course he knew, why wouldn’t he? Operation Glasses Gays had been in the works for, months now. He and Roman had been bonding over it, truthfully. It was horrifically ironic that, in the process of trying to get Logan and Patton together, he may have started to have very slight, not at all a complete head-over-heels crush on Roman. He couldn’t. He had a reputation to uphold. While Virgil was thinking about Roman, that overdramatic, annoying, lovely, sweet, handsome prince, he was abruptly shaken out of his thoughts by a loud thunk on the roof of the mindplace.

“ Oh shit- It’s ruined- ” Thomas cursed. Virgil still didn’t know why or how the mindplace was underneath Thomas’s living room, or why and how they got a deal with a goddamn jelly brand, but Patton looked ecstatic, Roman looked great, and Logan looked like he was about to faint with excitement. Oh, there he goes.

“ I LITERALLY SAID ‘I LOVE ME A GOOD SPOONFUL OF CROFTERS’ WHEN WE FIRST TALKED ABOUT IT, PLAY THAT FLASHBACK!!!! ” Roman screeched with indignity, about 2 seconds after Logan fainted. Virgil vaguely knew that Logan definitely loved Crofters more, but he was distracted by the fact that, being Thomas’s creativity, Roman could let them all see ahead to what Thomas would put into the video.

“ Get out of here Anxiety, you stupid Robert Downer Junior!! Anyways, as I was saying, I’m not a huge jelly guy.” Ouch. Virgil could hear them all arguing upstairs, and he knew, he knew that was the old Princey, but the insult still stung. 

“ Virge, you know that’s not him anymore. ” Patton softly said, still staring up at Logan.

“ I know. Not like I care anyways. Its fine. ” Patton smiled sadly as Virgil said this, like he knew something Virgil didn’t. Feelings, yuck. Not Patton, yuck, but feelings, yuck. He had a reputation to uphold, and a little insulting shouldn’t get in the way of that. Even if his cru- friend had said it. Even if it was a long time ago, and now Roman looked at him like Logan looked at Patton someti- wait. 

“ Virgil, look, they’re gonna start singing again, oh my god I’m gonna faint, he’s so cute Virgil-”

“ Calm yourself pops, just relax and enjoy the show.” Virgil, ahem, subtly stared at Roman, waiting to hear his angeli-stupid voice. His stupid voice. As they began to sing, PAtton sang out loud, lovestruck, and Virgil began to sing with Roman, under his breath, because fuck it. 

_ “ Dreams come true~ that's new to me, how wILD (blueberry), who knew that our buffoonery would bear fruit so divine!!”  _

**“ I'm fraught with jealousy, I can't believe you're telling me, that he's MY favored side~”**

_**“ Even I~”** _

_ “I don’t have the vocabulary-” _

**“I don’t have the vigor-”**

_ “To describe what I’m-” _

**“To bear the loss of pride that I’m-”**

_**“Feeling inside, but for me it’s very unordinary~”** _

Virgil looked over at Patton, who was now staring at him with a wide grin on his face. Fuck. He blushed slightly and looked away. 

“ V. I heard the words you were singing~”

“ Pat, I love you, but shut up.” Patton smirked and looked back up at Logan. Virgil looked over to Roman, looked exponentially more happy. Good. His prince deserved it. 

Wait.

His prince????

Fuck.

He could not believe this. He could not have a crush on Roman. Roman. He probably was the best boyfriend ever, yeah, with cuddles and kisses and romantic gestures and- fuck. Virgil could not, definitely did not have a crush on Roman. He had a reputation to uphold. He couldn’t have a favored side, and it definitely could not be Roman.

“ Hey, Virge, I’ll give you a dollar to make a pun about Crofters.” Virgil gave him another small smile after seeing how happy Patton looked. A pun about some decent jelly, Patton being happy, and an excuse to talk to their, his overdramatic, annoying, wonderful prince?

“ Eh. Why not.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, if you made it here I really hope you liked it!! Stay tuned for a serious angst story (cough, series, cough) next!!


End file.
